Because both laboratory animals and the commonly used parameters for semen analysis are unreliable predictors of altered human male reproductive capacity, various test approaches utilizing sperm are being developed and validated. Attention is currently directed to the analysis of heterogenously distributed sperm surface proteins appearing during sperm maturation with monoclonal antibodies.